1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to memory devices and memory modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for reducing the load of drivers of memory packages included on the memory modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory modules may include a number of memory packages. Each memory package may itself include a number of array dies that are packaged together. Each array die may include an individual semiconductor chip that includes a number of memory cells. The memory cell may serve as the basic building block of computer storage representing a single bit of data.
FIGS. 1A and 1B schematically illustrate examples of existing memory package designs currently used or proposed to be used to provide the dynamic random-access memory of memory modules. FIG. 1A schematically illustrates a memory package 100 with three array dies 110 and a control die 130. The control die 130 is configured to respond to signals received by the memory package 100 by sending appropriate control signals to the array dies 110 and includes a driver 134 for driving data signals to each of the array dies 110 via a corresponding die interconnect 120. Further, the control die 130 includes a driver 140 for driving command and/or address signals to each of the array dies 110 via another corresponding die interconnect 142. For simplicity, FIG. 1A shows only a single driver 134, die interconnect 120, driver 140, and die interconnect 142. However, additional drivers and die interconnects may be included for each bit the memory package 100 is designed to support. Thus, a 16-bit memory may include 16 pairs of drivers and die interconnects for the data signals and other similar drivers and die interconnects for the command and/or address signals. Each array die 110 also includes a chip select port 144, with the chip select ports 144 of the array dies 110 configured to receive corresponding chip select signals to enable or select the array dies for data transfer. The array dies 110 are configured to transfer data (e.g. read or write) to or from the selected memory cells identified by the command, address, and chip select signals via the die interconnects.
In some cases, the control die 130 may include memory cells and therefore, also serve as an array die. Thus, as can be seen from FIG. 1A, the control die 130 may also include a chip select port 144. Alternatively, the control die 130 and the array dies 110 may be distinct elements and the control die 130 may not include any memory cells.
FIG. 1B schematically illustrates an example of a memory package 150 that includes four array dies 160 and a control die 170 that does not include memory cells. As can be seen in FIG. 1B, each array die 160 includes a chip select port 174. However, because the control die 170 does not also serve as an array die, the control die 170 does not include a chip select port. As with memory package 100, memory package 150 includes a driver 184 that drives data signals to each of the array dies 160 along a corresponding die interconnect 182. Further, the memory package 150 includes a driver 186 for driving command and/or address signals to each of the array dies 160 via another die interconnect 188.
Generally, a load exists on each of the drivers 134, 140, 184, and 186 by virtue of the drivers being in electrical communication with the corresponding die interconnects and the corresponding circuitry of the array dies. Thus, to drive a signal along a die interconnect, a driver typically must be large enough to overcome the load on the driver. However, generally a larger driver not only consumes more space on the control die, but also consumes more power.